battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Toonami Well, I'm not completely sure if Mobile Suit Gundam Wing will be aired on a regular basis once Toonami airs again on May 26, but it was included in the April Fool's Day Toonami broadcast, so I would say it would be on. Charcoal121 14:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ...wut Adobe flash crashed, kicked me out of chat, i "rejoined" and now it says im in yet im not in.... WHAT KIND OF TREACHERY BLACK MAGIC VOODO IS THIS!!! Yo buddy Still alive?-- SlopijoeThe southern cross 01:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok if I delete some parts of the LSAT talk where Lance was insulting the anon?-- SlopijoeThe southern cross 01:42, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snipers What snipper is better the M98B or the L96? 11:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC)A Guy Who Needs Help Steam Did you get booted or was it just me? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 02:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Illyria When were the Great War and the Second World War fought in your current playthrough? Charcoal121 20:53, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Steam Hey i also have an active steam account, feel free to add to maybe discuss some topics easier then sending messages on talk page. Maybe chat for ID. Maxwell123 08:04, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Log on chat then ! Maxwell123 16:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Now it works, go to chat again. Yo buddy.. need a favour Could you help me with creating charecter templates on some other wikis (Completly optional). BTW nice Illyria description.-- Yo Buddy Hows the Fallout Mod?-- 01:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Homefront Wiki So, I visited the wiki after a long time being absent, and I went on an Edit Spree there, doing minor things to improve articles. I noticed there is a severe lack of photos, videos, and other information about topics in the game itself. Since I am going to play Homefront on OnLive in a few days, do you think we should start a restructuring project for that wiki? 01:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I have everything I need to begin Image Hunting. All I need now is to know how to take screenshots. :) 18:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) stress taking a toll on Me What happens if your world gets severly fucked up and anything you say is not even helping, Because i feel like not doing any edits at all and i don't know do i really sound like a Dickhead to people it's just i'm having a lot of problems dealing the difference between kindness and hate...You may not really give a shit but i just left this message anyway Your Depressed Indie kidDan67 01:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Troll Alert Here are some more trolls that need blocked/banned: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:86.26.115.237 and http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:195.128.238.143. Charcoal121 16:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Friendly Fire 3R, you don't have a right to talk to me like that. Thanks-Yuri. Hey Yuri i saw this comment on the blog and i'm worried that your going to get yourself into trouble. secondly there were some hateful contributors trying to pretend to be you and he was simply covering your ass. lashing out was totally uncalled for unless he insulted you and thus giving you the right but for now you should at least thank him for saving your reputation.Dan67 14:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :..Want to join chat again? :3 Charcoal121 22:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) S.E.F Sweden High Naval Command gives the SAEMA High Command temporary command of the expeditionary force in the River Plata. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 03:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Locking my blog Erm, yeah Yuri.. I've been on holiday for 7 days and have just returned today to find lots of people commenting on my blog post, I would love to reply to them but it appears you have locked my blogpost due to two people arguing, it dosen't have any revalance to me and the case against me requesting for you to unlock it is weak since I am the creator of the blogpost and thus the arguement would have not been triggered without my creation but I am going to ask potentionally this.. Perhaps instead of locking my blogpost you could instead just remove the comment that triggered arguement or since the arguement has now ceased, you could unlock the blogpost? Please ban this anon and delete this page again. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M8_Greyhound Look at that. Same guy as last time. Please delete it! Rampantlion513Wanna Talk? 20:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Join chat pl0x Charcoal121 03:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no cable; I'm still stuck with the iPhone. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You can still join chat though.-- 03:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually I can't; I've already tried. Didn't work. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no Idea. How the Fuck I did this.-- 'SlopijoeAurelia's finest 03:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) BF:RFC If you can do so on you eyefone, vote pl0x. 21:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Problems with Tywin Ok Yuri, I have other sources for this. A guy named Rampantlion513isaNOOB joined chat. Charcoal promptly banned him. Then he came back as Carcrazcid (sockpuppet) and tywin did not ban him. Tywin also called his friend XxODDJOBxX up and told him to join wiki and troll me. He also told this to Carcrazcid. What I am saying is that tywin didn't do his job and was immature. I hope you take this into consideration. PSKWhirled is my other source. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 01:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You were acting like an asshat to my friends (Which I have been friends for two years). So I muted you and i wanted no part in it. Then you decided to block me and defriend me, and acting like a damn jerk so I took my side with the right people. So I'm a bad person for taking the opposing side?-- '''SlopijoeAurelia's finest 01:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Wrong. They were asshats to ME. I join and ODDJOB mutes me. I did not block you either. I never said you were not a bad person. I said that if you wanted to have mood swings that is fine but I do not want any part of it. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 01:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, just to add a neutral side, both sides (Ramp vs. Slopi and his friends) did show a rather large amount of immaturity. Slopi's "real" friends did chew Ramp and Ramp did chew them out. Both sides broke Rules # 5,6, and 8 (Of the code of conduct) the I don't know about the sock-puppetry account as Rampantlion513isaNOOB was banned from what I saw. User:BravoAlphaSix 02:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Banned from Chat For how long is what I am wondering Yuri. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 15:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dogtag Images Hey Yuri. I just wanted to tell you: I'm not sure what to license the BF3 dogtags as, since they came from Battlelog and not the game itself. I've uploaded my current ones without a license, but just tell me what to throw on the images and I'll go through the ones I've uploaded and categorise them properly. Frohman Talk 08:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :In fact, I'm not too sure whether to continue uploading these until I know what to categorise them as. I'll continue uploading more tags and finish the page up when I hear back from you. Frohman Talk 08:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :* It is Henry Blackburn in the Shooting event. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I need your opinion Do you think it is a joke if I added a ban counter to my page on the CoD Wiki if I got banned from Chat? I don't think so, I was just simply adding a ban counter. 00:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I need to stop spreading things from wiki to wiki, don't I. lol. Here we go again. 00:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Your sig Either your sig has no template, or you have SUBST on. Put on (after you make it if you dont have one) and the code wont pop up everytime. 04:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) That is your choice. Just know that you cannot have a long code like mine. 05:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Galm 1 listen up. I completed analysis of the enemy craft codenamed Morgan. This thing can literally has no weakness. Cant be disarmed, cant be destroyed by C4 and can destroy any vehicle its attached to. I dunno how I got it but its fucking outragious anything thats vehicle is a death wish. I think I know why DICE decided this thing was not included in game.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 07:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC)